


Thorned Love

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, also both characters are +18 ofc, and iris has some alien stuff going on down there too, and married, flirt fighting, look i have my kinks and i just.... i just shoved most of them into here okay, oh and mep has a tentadick bc yes, they're like mid twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Every couple feels the need to spice things up in the bedroom, what better way than adding a few swords to the mix?





	Thorned Love

**Author's Note:**

> *goes rolling* just, just take it, what is my life

"What's wrong, Princess? Something on your mind?" Mephisto goaded, his sword pushing against hers and gaining ground.

"Only how I'm going to beat you. Again," she quipped back. But her actions didn't reflect her words. Her sword slipped and she was pushed to the ground, Mephisto's sword coming dangerously close to her neck.

Mephisto grinned down at her, his nose almost brushing hers. "Time to surrender."

But she wasn't defeated yet.

Iris smiled coyly, then closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. She weaved her fingers into his hair and pulled him as close as she dared, his sword pressing against her jugular.

Mephisto moaned into the kiss and dropped his sword, letting the magic disperse.

There was of course, no real danger here. Mephisto had been on her side for years now, and sleeping in her bed for a few less. But it was enough years that they found the need to spice things up a little bit.

Iris shifted her weight and rolled over, pushing Mephisto onto his back as she sat upright astride him.

"Well, Princess," he goaded, hands and mind drifting up her skirt, "this is a turn of events. Have you finally fallen victim to my char-" He was cut off as Iris, having reached for her sword while he was distracted, rested the blade against his neck, nails gliding along it so the sound echoed.

"You were saying, Mephisto?" she asked sweetly, sword drawing a thin careful line of blood.

Mephisto grunted and scratched crystal tipped nails along her thighs, "It would seem I forgot beautiful flowers can have thorns." He pushed down on her legs, making her very aware of the raised bump in his trousers. "But snakes are well known for hiding within flowers. Care to play that game?"

Iris considered this, knowing this was her cue to refuse his offer and throw some banter back.

But she had another idea in mind.

With a smirk, Iris lifted her sword up to her lips, and ran her tongue along the flat surface, lapping up his blood. "Try me, snake." In one swift motion she rammed her sword into the ground besides his head and bent her own head to his neck, sucking at the blood that slowly dripped out.

Mephisto shifted his hands to cup her behind as he groaned and stretched his neck out for easier access.

"Who's the victim now?" she whispered into his ear, nipping at his lobe before moving back to his neck. Her fingers made deft work of the buttons on his waistcoat and, ripping it open, Iris scratched and bit along his chest, leaving marks here and there. She rolled her hips against him for good measure, relishing in the feel of him hard and writhing beneath her.

And as much as he wanted to give up the game there and then, Mephisto caught himself and used his magic to create a net between them, hoisting her up above him.

Another swift motion and her hands were tied to the net up above her head.

"I'd ask you the same question, Princess," he quipped, shrugging off his waistcoat and enjoying the view from below. "So, pearls are a girl's best friend now are they?" he asked, referring to her choice of underwear.

"Just wait until I get my hands on-"

Mephisto laughed, "But, Princess, aren't you a little tied up to be making threats like that?" He circled the magical green net hovering in the air, eyes darting back to the pearls, shining slightly with her juices, her folds quivering and shifting anxiously. "And it looks like you need a hand there too."

Iris glared down at him, trying to get into character. "Fuck you."

"That can be arranged," he flew up so he was eye level with her, magically passing through the net to cup her chin. "Such a pretty little thing I've caught," he murmured.

She moved to bite him so he let her go, chuckling; he moved behind her, brushing her hair out of the way so he could draw a line down between her shoulder blades, the net rippling as his fingers passed through it.

Iris shivered unwillingly and arched her back, her bonds pulling on her hands.

"What should I do with you now?" Mephisto whispered into her ear, one hand sneaking around to squeeze her breast through her dress. "You'd make such a lovely addition to my bed, and I'd love to see this-" he tugged at the top of her dress, pulling it down ever so slightly- "on my bedroom floor."

"In your dreams," Iris whispered back.

Mephisto tore down the front of her dress with his crystal claws. "Oh you have no idea."

The rags pooled around her waist and Mephisto eagerly flew around to her front. He began to nuzzle and bite her neck, now clawless hands mauling her chest and ghosting over her nipples.

Iris bucked underneath the onslaught, furious her hands weren't free to tease him as he was teasing her.

Instead she decided to wrap her legs around his hips, digging the sides of her heels against him. When they caught in his waistband she tried to drag his pants down, almost succeeding until he caught her legs and laughed.

"What's wrong, Mephisto? Shy?" she teased, wiggling her legs in his hold. "Afraid to leave me dissatisfied?"

"Very funny, Princess." He kissed her sternum. "We'll see who's-" he nipped at her breast- "dissatisfied-" his tongue dragged across her nipple- " after I've-" teeth scraped and Iris' breath hitched- "had my way with you." He finished his sentence off by taking her into his mouth, swirling his tongue across her nipple and sucking.

Growling at the back of her throat, Iris ripped her legs free of his hold and sharply pulled him towards her, causing him to tumble a little in the air and bite her too hard.

"Fuck, Mephisto, ow!"

"You're the one that surprised me, Iris!" he complained, then sighed and gently kissed where he'd drawn blood. "I'm sorry, Pumpkin. We can stop if you want to?"

Iris shook her head, "Not until I get my revenge."

Mephisto raised an eyebrow. "Revenge huh?" he slipped back into his role. "Sounds oddly evil of you, Princess." His tongue darted out to catch more of the blood then leaned up to kiss her. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me?" she suggested as they parted, wiggling her hips against him, humming as the pearls created some friction. Iris' legs were still wrapped around his waist so she sneaked her heels into the top of his pants, slipping under his waistband once again and letting the corners of her heels scratch their way down.

Hissing slightly, Mephisto flicked his fingers and Iris' bonds slid down so she was lying on her back rather than sat up.

This also meant Iris succeeded in dropping his pants as her legs slumped with the rest of her. She grinned mischievously up at the view. "Why Mephisto, you're more snake like than I expected."

He shifted his position so his tentacle hovered inches in front of Iris' mouth, twitching and moving slowly; but just out of reach. Mephisto smirked.

"Now that's just mean." Iris pouted.

"That's just my speciality, Sweetheart." And with that he flew down a little and grabbed onto her thighs, opening her legs wide and licking his lips appreciatively. "And what a nice meal you've prepared for me, Princess, I'm honoured."

He flicked the pearls before pushing them aside, gently kissing her folds.

Suddenly Iris snorted and giggled, completely breaking character. "I'm sorry!" she spluttered once she'd recovered a little, "just- you look so funny with your head halfway through the net like that."

Mephisto glared up at her and, without breaking eye contact, pressed his tongue hard against her clit and sucked.

Iris cried out at the sudden contact, struggling to move, to bring him closer. But his hands stubbornly dug into her thighs holding them open, crystal claws returning to add more marks to her legs. He even drew blood this time but Iris found she didn't care in the slightest.

As his name rang in his ears, Mephisto delved his tongue into her, curling it just right and using his thumb to stimulate her clit, the claw digging in higher up but not painfully so. Iris gasped and struggled to concentrate on moving her flower like folds in time with his tongue, tightening and pulling him in even deeper in the only way she had left.

Then all of a sudden, he stopped. And just as quickly, he added yet more magic rope around her ankles to keep her legs spread wide.

Iris whined, "No fair! You can't just... just..." She frowned at him. "You really are evil."

Mephisto winked up at her. He then slowly flew up, tentacle brushing past her entrance and lifting up her skirt, tickling her lower abdomen where it rested against her.

"Maybe if I get what I want I'll carry on, Princess." He leant forwards for a kiss, letting Iris taste herself on his lips, reminding her of the task he'd abandoned. The kiss ended abruptly when she angrily bit his lip, adding more bloodshed. "That's a start," he whispered, licking his lips as the blood began to form a red pearl.

Iris watched the movement then shifted her gaze back his eyes. Gosh she loved his eyes so much. "What do you want?"

A smirk, then he continued in a low rough voice, almost a snarl, "Why it's quite simple, Princess. I want you on your knees as you bow down to me. You will fall under my rule, do what I say; and, of course, be my evil queen." Mephisto blinked at her innocently, "Is that so much to ask?"

A click of his fingers and her bonds faded.

"Now then, on your knees."

Wobbling as the net swayed, she knelt on her hands and knees in front of him as he hovered partially through the net and, without him prompting her, began licking along the length of his tentacle.

Mephisto's breath caught and he burrowed a hand in her hair, the other drifting across her back.

Iris suckled and kissed as Mephisto's tentacle swelled with desire and she flicking her tongue over the tip, teasing him even now. 

She raised her hand to grip his behind but he slapped it away.

"I'd be careful, villain," she muttered, "princesses don't take lightly to such behaviour. Some might even... retaliate..." she scraped her teeth along his length and he bucked, the concentration needed for him to stay in the air slipping.

Damn this woman.

He swore, and she laughed evilly - she'd been practising that laugh for a while now - and although Mephisto's heart has been as good as gold for years, he couldn't help the burning desire that lurched up within him.

Wrapping most of the pink locks around his hand, Mephisto pulled her back to look up at him. "So the princess does know some tricks."

"Oh I know plenty," she flirted. "I'm just surprised you want them from me." As Mephisto loosened his grip, Iris returned to his tentacle, taking him fully into her mouth once before pulling back off, a cheeky smile on her face. "Isn't there someone else on your mind? Someone that's a little more-" she lifted her hand and dragged her nails down his back to his thighs- "evil?"

Mephisto shuddered pleasantly, not caring if she used her hands now. "Just you. After all, princess. You are the most beautiful woman in the universe, with eyes that capture the stars, and hair that glimmers in the sunlight, whether at sunset or sunrise." He cut himself off before he waxed poetically anymore, but he couldn't quite hide the blush appearing on his face as she looked up at him, mouth around him once more.

She switched to her hand to reply, "Why Mephisto, are you trying to flatter me to get what you want?" She daren't tell him it was working.

"Me?" he scoffed. "As if I would be so deceitful."

Iris ran the back of her hand up and down his tentacle as ridges became more prominent the more aroused he became. Mephisto's eyes rolled back and slid shut, so lost in the patterns she was making with her nails, fingers, teeth, lips... He didn't even notice when he started slipping closer and closer to the ground.

It wasn't until his tentacle slipped out of her hand that his eyes opened again in confusion.

Iris stared down at him with her eyebrows raised. She had ended up sitting down with her legs through the holes in the net and was swinging them backwards and forwards above Mephisto's head.

"I'd say you got a little light headed Mephisto, but it seems I brought you back down to earth."

A click of his fingers and the net disappeared. Iris panicked as she fell, but Mephisto was there to catch her in his arms. "Funny, Princess," he said as he held her bridal style. "I could say the same to you."

She responded by pressing her mouth to his, grabbing onto his hair and pulling him closer. Mephisto happily returned the kiss, opening his mouth when she did and delving his tongue in. The hand holding her legs slipped between them and he pressed his thumb against her clit. But that wasn't what Iris was looking for. She maneuvered herself around in his arms so she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Not once did she break the kiss.

But Mephisto did. "Finally fallen prey to me, have you, Princess? Ready to become my qu-"

"Shut up and fuck me," she snapped at him, rolling her hips hard against his tentacle and taking his tongue for her own once again.

Mephisto didn't need to be told twice.

Quick as anything he made a crystal wall behind Iris and slammed her into it, hand moving from the back of her head to grip her thighs, digging his claws in.

He began roughly thrusting into her, tentacle swelling more and more inside her as the ridges there rubbed against his own. And although neither had bothered - nor needed - to look, there was a slight green magical glow just beneath the skin of her abdomen. Her own pink glow soon joined and she gasped into his mouth, following his movements with both her hips and folds, nails scratching down his back.

They rode out their orgasms together, blissfully unaware of the blood they were both drawing with their nails.

Mephisto ended with one final hard push into her, their hips banging together rather painfully. But his eyes were aglow with lustful magic, and his claws buried in her legs. Iris followed shortly after and blinked away the pink tint from her eyes as Mephisto's returned to their usual green. The same two colours trickled down Mephisto's tentacle, and then Iris' legs when he finally pulled out and gently let go of her legs, allowing her to stand. Tentatively, Iris tried to put her weight on her own two feet and found herself wobbling.

"That doesn't look like someone that's been left unsatisfied to me," Mephisto murmured, voice humourous. But he held his arms out for her to hold onto.

She headbutted him, but grabbed his arms, fingers stroking his muscles.

"And are you satisfied?" she asked. Mephisto wiggled his eyebrows in response and Iris giggled. Still holding onto his arms for balance she grinned sheepishly. "I really liked that, we should do it again some time."

"You see what you missed out on when we were enemies?"

Iris snickered, "I wouldn't say I missed out. Just... delayed." She rested her forehead against his chest, wincing a little at the pain from the cuts on her legs and chest now she had nothing else to focus on.

Mephisto noticed and quickly healed the claw cuts for her, lapping up their mixed fluids afterwards, then kissing her so she could taste them too.

She hummed into his mouth and pressed her hand to the cut on his neck, already a little crusty with blood. Mephisto cocked his head, curious as to what she was doing. "Do you want me to heal this?" Iris asked after a moment, feeling rather guilty after the fact even though they'd agreed some pain was okay and had a safe word neither had needed to use.

Mephisto circled the bite on her chest, feeling equally as guilty. "That depends. Want me to heal this?"

She pulled him down for a kiss. "Never."


End file.
